His Cinderella
by CSI-LoVe-GSR
Summary: He sits alone thinking back on the better times. Will there be more for him and his Cinderella?


Max was sitting alone in his house, reading his daughter's book and listening to some random radio station, the first one he had happened upon. He sat with his book and his coffee, really truly relaxing for the first time in god knows how long. Every time Tempe had come to visit him in jail, he had played it cool, like this life was no big deal for him, but it was. It killed him a little bit more each and every day, the fact that he couldn't be with her more, couldn't show her just how much he loved her. He was just starting chapter 14 in Tempe's book when a new song began to play on the radio; it reminded him so much of his little girl.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

It was the winter of 1982 and Tempe had just had her 4th birthday. He had just arrived home from work, and he had so many science papers left to mark before the end of the week. He walked into the living room to the sight of his daughter in all of her fairytale princess glory, dancing with herself to a tune only heard in her head. With light steps, max walked over to the stereo and slipped on his Poco record. It was her favorite song; she called it the trying song. Hearing the music for real this time, she looked up at her smiling father and reached for his hand. "Daddy, daddy, I need you. There's a ball and I was invited, me and Cathy both. I need you daddy…I need you to tech me how to dance. Daddy, please?" Hearing her little voice pleading with him was almost too much for him to bear. All he wanted to do was dance with his little Cinderella, his baby girl, so young and sweet. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around, setting her down on his feet. They ten proceeded to dance together until she grew tired, and yawned into his stomach. He scooped her up and carried her to bed. "Good night, princess. I love you more than anything. Sleep well honey."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

It was the spring of 1992 and Tempe was gearing up for her first prom. She was attending the Junior Prom…with a boy…a boy Max had yet to meet. He had made it clear to her last week that if this boy didn't make an appearance and get the stamp of approval from him, she was to go nowhere with him. At first she had had the normal teenaged girl reaction, "UGH!! Dad that is so UNFAIR!!!" But once the rational part of her brain stepped in, she began to understand his way of thinking. He loved her, and he didn't want his little girl out with some one track minded teenaged boy. She had come home from a shopping trip with her dress in a large garment bag, and her brother toting all the necessary accessories. Max had given Russ 20 bucks to take Tempe shopping while they had the day off of school. She tried on the dress and shoes, modeling for her dad, asking him over and over if it was alright, did she look okay, and did he approve? Once she had changed back into her normal clothes, she approached him in the study, looked him square in the eye and said, "Dad, I need your help. The prom is only one week away, and I need to practice my dancing. Please dad, I really need you to help me out with this." He grabbed her hand, threw on the old Poco record and started to dance with her. After about an hour she pulled back and told him she thought she had it down. "Thank you so much daddy. I love you." "I love you too sweetheart, always and forever." After a quick hug, she headed up to her room to admire her dress and prepare herself for the dance. He loved that little girl with all his heart, and at the time, he had no clue that it would be the last time he got to dance with her in over 15 years. Maybe if he would have known, he wouldn't have let go so easily.  
_  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone._

Max was sitting and reminiscing when he heard a soft knock at the front door. Quickly pulled out of her silent reverie, he got up and walked to the door. The sight at the threshold was a surprising one. It was his Tempe and her Booth. She beamed up at him and he invited them in.

_Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"_

She sat down on the couch, constantly shifting and squirming, never stopping for more than a few seconds, looking like she was about to burst. Booth looked anxious and…a little scared. Max looked at his daughter and told her with a look that she should get to spilling the beans or he was gonna be one unhappy man. She smiled at booth, then at max and said, "daddy, Booth and I…we're getting married. The wedding is in 6 months and I have a huge favor to ask you. Will you help me practice my dancing? I think I forget." The tears pricked his eyes as he looked into the deep blues of is baby girl. "Of course I'll help you honey. Anything for you." Turning to booth he offered a handshake of congratulations and a squeeze of warning. Booth and Max essentially spoke the same language of body signals, and this one clearly said, "You hurt her and I will fuck you up." Max knew that he would always know something that not even Tempe's most perfect prince would know. His daughter was the most wonderful of women; and she would be his baby girl, his princess, his Cinderella, forever and always.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_


End file.
